


Silent Night, Unholy Night

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the first time Jack has been home for Christmas in a long time, and Bobby is happy to finally have the whole family back together once again. It isn't until they see each other again for the first time in a long time that they realize how much one can change in only a few years.





	

Nobody does Christmas like the Kennedys. During this time of year as the snow begins to fall and winter begins, all of Hyannis Port is lit up with brilliant lights strung around the house and trees until the whole area is a shining beacon of light. It is the Kennedy tradition every Christmas for the Kennedy kids to put on their thick winter gear and head out into the snow and ice and decorate the trees outside with various bulbs and hand-made ornaments until every tree branch is hanging low under the weight of being covered to the brim with Christmas decorations. After decorating, the kids will spend the rest of their time playing games outside with the girls staying near the house making snowmen and trying to stay away from their brothers caught up in their intense snowball fights.

 

Christmas was Bobby’s favorite holiday. Nothing made him happier than spending time bonding with all of his family together and celebrating his the deep love he had for his family and for his faith in God. The last few Christmases have not been the same as this is the first Christmas in a while that his older brother Jack has been able to come to. Bobby and Jack aren’t that close considering the age gap of 8 years between the two makes it difficult for them to see each other that often. While Bobby was growing up, Jack was often off in boarding school and after that the war so Bobby rarely got to see his older brother. Still, that didn’t stop Bobby from missing his brother dearly when Jack was gone. This Christmas was going to be different. This year, Jack was home for Christmas and Bobby could not have been more excited that all of the Kennedys were together once again.

 

As the family’s cooks and servants were putting the finishing touches on the Kennedy’s Christmas dinner, the whole family sat in the living room surrounding the large Christmas tree that loomed above them and feeling the warmth of the roaring fireplace crackling and hissing as the flames flickered over the wooden logs. Jack was telling amazing stories from his time away from the family and everyone was enraptured with him, hanging onto his every word and watching they way his expression changed with the emotion of the story and how his body moved with the flow of his words. Bobby loved listening to Jack speak, loved the passion that emanated from his entire being as he let the story escape from him and as the conversation moved over to Teddy beginning to tell a some childish story of his, Bobby paid little attention to his younger brother and continued to watch his older brother. Jack had always been handsome, there was no doubt about that, but it had been so long since Jack had been home and Bobby couldn’t help admiring how much older and mature his brother was now. Bobby was nearing becoming an adult and he felt he was nowhere close to looking the way his brother did now with his more defined face and broader stature.

 

As everyone began to laugh at the end of Teddy’s story, something about him having to eat a worm for a dare and everyone being impressed he actually did it, Jack turned to see his brother staring steadfast at him, eyes glossy and face blank. He was completely oblivious to everything and everyone around him. Jack, making eye contact with his little brother, smiled and winked at Bobby who immediately snapped out of his trance and flushing red at being caught staring, immediately looked away and pretended to still be following the family’s conversation. Bobby decided it was probably best to try avoid looking at this brother for the rest of the night, and soon the family’s cook came in to announce that dinner is ready to be served.

 

***********

Jack had really missed this. Talking politics with his dad, listening to his mom compliment Jack on how much he was growing up, joking around and messing with his little siblings, and getting to spend time with his family all together. The dining room was filled with the pleasant buzz of conversation filling the room and as the family moved from the beginning appetizers to the main course, Jack found his mind drifting from the conversation at hand to watching Bobby who was further down the table eating and talking with their mom. Bobby was no longer a kid, in fact he was almost an adult and a handsome one at that. He was taller now, although Jack still had a few inches over his little brother which he took pride in. His body was shaping out from being lanky and awkward to becoming more sturdy and masculine. Bobby was still slender and thin, but by looking at his arms resting on the table, the way his muscles formed around his arms under the thick layer of hair proved that he was no longer a little kid anymore.

 

“Jack, are you alright?” Eunice asked, noticing Jack’s uncommon silence at the table and was concerned at how blankly Jack was staring off into space caught up in his own thoughts. Jack was immediately startled, trying to figure out how long he had been zoning out from dinner.

 

“Yeah, why are you staring Bobby so much?” Teddy asked loudly and immediately crying out in pain and grimacing as his sister slammed her foot onto his for being making a scene at the table. Everyone turned to look over at the three of them and as Jack saw Bobby’s confused expression as he turned to look at him, Bobby having been completely oblivious to the fact that his brother had been watching him, Jack began to try defensively laughing off Ted’s comment as a silly, childish comment and to divert attention away from himself.

 

“I was just thinking that for someone who is almost an adult, Bobby is still pretty short,” Jack said and with that the quick statement the conversation returned back to normal with everyone latching onto making fun of Bobby for the rest of the evening. It was how every dinner usually went at some point and Bobby was used to this. However rather than being offended by his brother’s joke about his height, Bobby could only think about how in that flash second when he saw the way his brother looked at him before he had begun laughing, it reminded him of the way Jack looks at pretty girls he was attracted to and desperately wanted.

 

***********

 

“So, Bobby, how has life been going for you? Have you missed me, your dear older brother, so, so very much?” Jack teased as he began to strip off his clothes.

 

The two were sharing Bobby’s room for the night as Jack’s room had been used for storage while he was away and the servants hadn’t had time to clear it out what with how busy they were preparing for the Christmas celebration, so he had opted to share with Bobby for the night even though, as his father pointed out, there were plenty of guest rooms available. Bobby had agreed, adding to his father that since he hadn’t seen his brother in so long, he would enjoy sharing his room with him for the night and so his father agreed, but Joe Sr had the servants move in one of the guest beds into Bobby’s room for Jack anyway so they would not be forced to share Bobby’s small-sized bed together.

 

“Oh, yes,” Bobby responded, not missing a beat to say, “I’ve nearly died in the pain I have had while you were away,” feigning a dramatic pose, one hand, palm facing outwards, against his forehead, the other clutching at his shirt over his heart.

 

“You know, you don’t have to be so mean. What happened to the nice, sweet little brother I used to have” Jack said laughing and beginning to put on his nightwear.

 

Bobby began to change on the other side of the room into his own nightwear and retorted, “Oh, really, I’m the mean one? What about you calling me short at dinner? Isn’t it considered rude to mention someone’s height in front of polite company?”

 

As they continued to change and prepare for bed, they fell into a pleasant rhythm in the way they began speaking in a way that if anyone else was to listen to them talking, they would not be able to understand a single thing they were saying. They had a way of speaking that allowed them to say things without having to directly say it, they could finish each other’s thoughts before they even said it aloud and could move forward without ever needing to speak full sentences. The two could understand each other so well on a level that can only come from the strongest of bonds shared between two people.

 

When Jack asked Bobby the question, “Are you dating anyone yet?” he could then immediately notice the way Bobby stiffened and seemed hesitant to answer.

 

“No, I have been on a few dates, but I’m not dating anyone,” Bobby said.

 

Noticing the way the flow of conversation had changed, Jack decided to press the subject further to find out what Bobby was so nervous about. The two had finished changing already and were now lying in their separate beds talking, but Jack decided to sit up in order to turn and look directly at Bobby who was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

 

“Oh, I see,” he said, cocking an eyebrow and slyly grinning as he said “So, you’ve been on a couple of “dates” have you? I thought you were waiting until marriage like a good Catholic boy,” Jack joked.

 

Bobby, indignant at his brother’s insinuations, sat up to glare at Jack even though his was face was heavily flushed from his brother’s words. “No, I have not been doing that, either Jack. I meant I have been on a few boring dates where all we do is politely talk for a bit and then I walk the girl home and never talk to her again.” Bobby lays back down in his bed and assuming he had gone too far, Jack lies down again silently thinking of how to apologize to his little brother.

 

“Besides,” Bobby says after a brief lapse into silence, “I’ve never even kissed a girl so I don’t even think doing anything more than that is a possibility at the moment.” Jack lay still for a moment, silently digesting what his brother had said while Bobby began to awkwardly laugh at himself to diffuse his embarrassment when his brother said nothing right away.

 

“Do you want to kiss a girl?” Jack asked.

 

Bobby turned his head to see his brother was sitting up in his bed again, starting at Bobby with the same intense stare he had seen on his brother’s face before at dinner. After a moment, as the two looked at each other silently, saying a lot without saying anything at all, Bobby conceded that, “Well, I don’t know. I’ve never done it so how will I know I like it?”

 

“Trust me, you will like it,” Jack laughed for a second before continuing. “Maybe you should try practicing with someone you know and trust, to make sure when the time comes you are ready.”

 

“In fact, if you want,” Jack says, moving from his bed to sit next to Bobby who was now sitting up and laying against the headboard, nervously watching his brother, “we could practice right now. If you wanted to, with me, that is.”

 

Bobby couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything with Jack sitting next to him watching him, waiting expectantly for his response. A part of him was telling him that this was wrong, don’t do this, he is your own brother for God’s sake, but that voice was muffled under the overwhelming desire to pull his older brother down and press his lips against his.

 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Jack said softly, watching Bobby watching the flickering thoughts, wants, and fears all flicker across Bobby’s face. In the back of Jack’s mind he couldn’t stop thinking that this was wrong, that he was pressuring his younger innocent brother because of his own older experience and from his selfish desires for him. Fearing he had made a mistake, that he had made Bobby uncomfortable and did not want Jack near him, he began to move away but stopped when Bobby finally said a single word, “Yes.”

 

He said it so quietly that Jack didn’t know of it was real of just his imagination until Bobby continued by saying, “Please kiss me, Jack.” Jack thought that surely this was a mistake, that he should just go back to bed and pretend this never happened, that he was tricking him into this and Bobby didn’t know what he was doing. As Jack sat petrified by his thoughts and fears that he was using his brother for his own sinful desires, he barely even registered when another pair of lips were being pressed against his own.

 

Letting instinct take over, Jack slowly began to allow his mind to fall away as he focused only on the warmth of Bobby’s lips and the involuntary movement of his hands coming to wrap around his little brother who was clutching tightly onto the front of Jack’s shirt to keep him close. To keep him from regretting this moment and leaving Bobby alone to regret taking this chance and to risk ruining the relationship with his older brother forever, but Jack wasn’t going anywhere.

 

The two continued to kiss for what felt like hours until the eventual desire to sleep forced them to stop. Ignoring the bed Joe Sr. had brought in for Jack to use, Jack made himself as comfortable as possible squished onto Bobby’s tiny bed. He fell asleep first with his head resting on Bobby’s chest and being lulled by the rise and fall of his brother’s breathes and as Jack slept, Bobby remained awake for a little longer watching the snow fall gently outside. This was the best Christmas that Bobby ever could have dreamed for, and he wished it could remain this way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> why did I do this
> 
> feedback is always appreciated mmkay thanks


End file.
